pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ms.Smile
Cześć, jestem Marta, moje nazwisko to Smile. Mam 14 lat i opowiem wam moją historię. Na sam początek, mój pseudonim to Ms.Smile... Zaczynajmy. Miałam około 6/7 lat, już nie pamiętam, mieszkałam w małej wsi koło lasu... W lesie ludzie znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Z okna mojego pokoju las był dobrze widoczny, więc pewnego razu wzięłam lalkę w rękę i wyszłam przez nie. Szłam dosyć jasną ścieżką, ale ledwo co widziałam. Nagle zboczyłam ze ścieżki i wywróciłam się o korzeń. Coś mi pomogło wstać, ale kiedy już wstałam, nikogo nie było. Zauważyłam jakieś kartki na drzewach, ale wtedy z czytaniem miałam problemy. Nagle zza drzewa wyskoczył mężczyzna, na oko lat 30, z piłą. Rzuciłam w niego lalką i zaczęłam biec. Dobiegłam do jeziorka w środku lasu. Przykucnęłam przy nim na trawie i patrzyłam na wodę. Mrugnęłam i coś się zmieniło... Jakaś uśmiechnięta, blada twarz wpatrywała się we mnie spod powierzchni wody. Wstałam i zaczęłam biec. Wpadłam w drzewo i zauważyłam ją. Miała ona rude, krótkie włosy, niebieską spódniczkę, białą koszulkę na ramiączkach i trampki. Miała bladą cerę, a z samej niej ciekła woda. Postanowiłam pobiec w prawo. Jakimś cudem o późnej godzinie trafiłam do domu. Weszłam z powrotem oknem. Miałam już chyba około 10 lat i codziennie widziałam jakąś lalkę z nożyczkami przy mojej twarzy. Natomiast kiedy odwiedzałam siostrę, jej lalki patrzyły się na mnie wzrokiem, mówiąc "To twoja ostatnia godzina życia." Byłam do tego już przyzwyczajona. Gdy miałam gdzieś 11 lat, zaczęło się piekło. Obudziłam ojca w nocy, a on zaczął mnie bić, dusić i rzucać o ściany. Wtedy nie wytrzymałam i wstałam z podłogi. Podniosłam nóż, który leżał nieopodal i podeszłam do ojca. — Bachorze, co chcesz zrobić?! — Tato, chcę uczynić tą noc piękną... — Ani mi się waż do mnie zbliżać! — W tym momencie podeszłam, zignorowałam go... Zaczął się odsuwać, ale nie udało mu się. Wbiłam mu nóż w gardło i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęłam. Oglądałam uważnie jak upada na kolana. Gdy już upadł, dźgnęłam go parę razy w brzuch. Wykrwawił się. Zaczęłam pisać jego krwią na ścianie "To szczęśliwa noc", a na twarzy namalowałam sobie nią uśmiech. Po 4 minutach krew zrobiła się czarna i na mojej twarzy i na ścianie. Jedynie małe skrawki napisu były czerwone. Poszłam do lustra i zauważyłam swoją "nową" twarz. Miałam całe czarne oczy, czarny krwawy uśmiech i bladą skórę. Moja brązowa grzywka opadała na twarz a ja się śmiałam. Otworzyłam małą szafkę i znalazłam w niej sztylety. — Bosko! — Tylko to przeszło mi przez myśl. Podniosłam sztylety i ruszyłam w stronę pokoju siostry. Otworzyłam drzwi i podeszłam do siedzącej Natalki. Jeden sztylet wbiłam jej w szyję, drugi w głowę, trzeci w plecy a czwarty w brzuch. Zaczęła się wykrwawiać a następnie napisałam na ścianie to co przy ojcu. Podniosłam zwłoki i ruszyłam w stronę lasu. Wyrzuciłam je do jeziora... W tym momencie wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne. Schowałam nóż i sztylety do małej torby na ramię. Plusem było to, że mogłam mieć normalny wygląd jak i ten piękny. Moja samoocena podniosła się o wiele w górę. Gdy miałam koło 12 lat poznałam chłopaka. Był o rok starszy i nazywał się Daniel. Żyło nam się dobrze do pewnego dnia... Raz gdy powiedział, że idzie do kolegi zgodziłam się. Minęło jednak 10 godzin, a on nie wrócił. Postanowiłam go namierzyć... Podjechałam pod jakiś dom. — Nie wydaje mi się żeby on należał do Kacpra... — Pomyślałam i weszłam do domu. Przeszukiwałam pokoje gdy zobaczyłam to... Całował się z jakąś dziewczyną, siedząc na kanapie... Podeszłam do nich trzymając za plecami sztylet. — Witam gołąbeczki... Miło wam się mnie zdradza?! — M-marta, to nie tak... — Tłumaczył się Daniel, ale zignorowałam go. — Co ty tutaj robisz, suko?! — Wściekła się jego "Kochanka" — Ja? Przyszłam wam dać coś do zrozumienia... Najpierw pozbędę się ciebie, a potem tego gnoja.... — Wtedy pokazała się moja zła, piękniejsza część. Znowu miałam piękny uśmiech. Podeszłam do niej i wbiłam jej sztylet w serce. Szybko go wyciągnęłam i podeszłam do sparaliżowanego Daniela. Z nim zrobiłam to samo. Napisałam ich krwią na ścianie "To szczęśliwa noc" i wyszłam z pokoju. Zaczęło mi się to podobać, nawet bardzo... Poszłam do swojego pokoju i przyodziałam szarą koszulkę na ramiączkach, czarną odpinaną bluzę z kapturem, dżinsy i glany. Rozczesałam swoje długie do bioder brązowe włosy i wyszłam z domu. Usiadłam na dach jakiegoś bloku i wypatrywałam swoich ofiar. To by była moja historia... Oczywiście lalki spaliłam i więcej mi nie przeszkadzały. Uważaj! Wiem co teraz robisz i gdzie jesteś... Będziesz następny. Kategoria:Kilery itp